It Real Love
by SL Baby99
Summary: [Republish] Luhan murka melihat sceen kiss sehun di filmnya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? HUNHAN, YAOI, BL, T gak ada NC cuma sedikit adegan Mesyum


**It Real Love !**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

 _HunHan_

' _**kecemburuan yang membelenggu kedua insan itu-sehun dan luhan- mengantarkan kepada mereka untuk saling terbuka dan percaya satu sama lain. / " Lu ? " -Sehun / " Sehunie tak mencintaiku lagi " -Luhan '**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje , Lime, Lemon , Song Fic, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

 **P . S :**

 **FF ini sebelumnya sudah di publish di sini. Tapi karena beberapa kekeliruan dan kalimat yang kebanyakan hilang membuat FF ini menjadi tidak bisa di mengerti. Jadi saya mempublishnya lagi dan berharap kekeliruan diatas bisa teratasi atau setidaknya berkurang.**

 **FF ini di publish pertama kali untuk event HUNHAN MONTH. April Passion Dan FF ini masih dengan alur dan cerita yang sama. SO Let's Go to this story.**

 **.**

.

.

Happy Reading^^

Seorang lelaki imut dengan kadar tak terbatas-Bahkan tak terdefinisikan saking banyaknya- tengah tidur terlentang di atas kasur empuk miliknya dengan sebuah smartphone canggih di tanggannya yang ia angkat tinggi di depan mukanya itu.

" Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi~ " Lirihnya.

Luhan lelaki imut itu, sedang menatap smartphonenya yang terdapat sebuah video. Dan apakah kalian tahu video apa itu sehingga si rusa cantik itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Disana-didalam video itu- Ada sosok kekasih tampanya-sehun- dan seorang wanita jelek-menurut luhan- sedang melakukan _kiss sceen._

 _Kiss Sceen,_

Apa itu kurang jelas? Baik aku akan mengulangnya.

 _Kiss_

 _Sceen_

 _KISS_ _SCEEN_ kalian tahu !

Hell, bila untuk yang tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka-sehun dan luhan- pasti akan senang melihat adegan _sweet_ seperti itu, Apa lagi bagi seorang penggemar _drama romence_.

Tapi, Hell-lagi- sehun itu kekasih luhan. Ia seharusnya menjaga hati luhan karena luhan sudah mempercayakan hatinya kepada sehun.

Dan seharusnya sehun tidak melakoni adegan berbahaya-menurut luhan lagi- itu karena sumpah demi baekhyun yang tampilannya makin manly, Adengan kiss itu membuat kepercayaan luhan kepada kekasih tampanya itu runtuh.

Kerana sumpah demi apa itu membuat hati luhan remuk. Sebenarnya itu biasa saja.

Tapi, Hell sehun bahkan tidak meminta maaf setelah melakukan adegan berbahaya itu. seperti,

' _Xiou Lu jangan marah itu hanya Acting '_

Atau kalimat lain yang sekiranya lebih romantis seperti,

' _Sayang jangan marah ne. Bibir ini tetap milikmu '_

Atau yang lebih sederhana lagi seperti,

' _Hyung maafkan aku '_

Tapi sehun bahkan tak mengatakan apapun prihal itu semua. Dan itu membuat luhan meragukan cinta sehun.

Memangnya siapa yang akan diam saja, Senang atau tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat sang pujaan hati berciuman dengan khidmatnya dan lama sekali walau itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan, Acting, suruhan sutradara atau apalah.

Siapapun itu pasti akan kesal, marah dan kecewa bukan. Di tambah sikap sehun yang menganggap seolah itu bukan sebuah masalah dalam hubungan percintaaannya dengan luhan.

Meskipun luhan hanya melihat dalam video-dalam adegan live maksudnya- tapi itu membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ouch bagaimana jika luhan melihat live? jangan tanyakan itu karena tak bisa diragukan luhan akan segera meminta putus ditempat.

 **Pranggg**

Luhan membanting smartphonenya ke lantai. Luhan bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya, Ia duduk dengan kondisi yang bisa di bilang tambah menyedihkan dengan adanya jejak air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya yang sudah dipastikan itu dari matah indah rusa miliknya itu.

" HUWAAAAA SEHUNIE TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGIIII HUWAAAAA "

Dan dengan itu Luhan resmi menangis meraung-raung semalaman di kamarnya itu. Bisa dipastikan besok ia akan mendapatkan mata bengkak dan suara serak karena kalakuannya itu.

.

.

 _Sehunie's calling_

Dering smartphone yang menggema di apartemen luhan itu terus saja berbunyi mengatakan kepada pemiliknya keeksistensiannya.

Luhan meraih smartphonenya, lalu ia membuang smartphonenya itu ke sofa setelah melihat ID pemanggil yang ada disana.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinyanya smartphone itu berbunyi lagi. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengangkat panggilan itu karena, hell benda persegi panjang itu terus saja berdering dengan ID pemanggil yang sama dan itu bisa membuat luhan tuli.

" ... "

" Lu? "

" ... "

" Apa kau disana? Jawab aku "

" ... "

" Xiou Lu? "

" Emmm " Luhan hanya bergunam menanggapi perkataan sehun.

Dan itu sukses membuat perempatan di dahi sehun diseberang sana.

" Kenapa baru menganggkat panggilanku? "

" ... "

" kau tahu. Aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman karena itu. "

" ... "

" Lu? "

" ... "

" Lu Apa kau masih disana? Hallo? Xiou Lu? "

" ... "

" Lu hey? Bila kau masih disana bicaralah? Katakan sesuatu? "

" ... "

" Lu? "

" Jangan Hubungi aku lagi "

Dan setelahnya lelaki manis itu menutup panggilan itu dengan sepihak. Tak memperdulikan seseorang di seberang sana mendengus kesal tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan kekasih manisnya itu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian smartphone itu berdering lagi dengan ID pemanggil Yang sama. Dan luhan sudah tak memperdulikan panggilan itu.

Kalian tahu? Luhan serasa hancur ketika mendengar suara hunsky khas kekasih tampannya itu. karena mulai dari ia melihat video –yang menurut luhan sangat nista-itu lelaki yang sering di panggil Rusa itu jadi meragukan cinta kekasihnya karena sang pujaan hati dengan mudah dan gampangnya memberikan bibir-yang sangat seksi menurut luhan lagi-itu kepada orang asing dan dengan senang hati malakukannya.

Ouch jangan ingat-ingat itu lagi. Karena itu membuat kepala luhan serasa mau pecah dan dadanya mendadak sesak hanya karena memikirkan dan membayangkannya.

.

.

 **Another side***

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia baru saja bangun dan langsung menghubungi kekasih imutnya. Dan entah apa yang telah terjadi pada lelaki manis itu sehingga sebelum memutuskan panggilanya ia berkata,

' _Jangan hubungi aku lagi '_

Bukankah secara tidak langsung itu penolakan yang sangat terang-terangan agar ia tak menghubungi lelaki mains itu. Dan yang menjadi permasalahanyanya adalah Apa penyebab rusa manisnya berkata seperti itu?

Lelah memikirkan penyebab merejuknya luhan sehun putuskan membuka akun Instagramnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat banyaknya foto yang membahas tentang Sceen Kissnya dengan lawan mainnya dengan Hastag **#ScreenKiss #Sehun #EXOnextDoor #END.**

Dan tanpa membuang waktu pria tampan itu langsung berselancar ke cyword dengan keyword _Hotnews_ dan benar saja disana juga beredar fotonya yang sedang berciuman dengan lawan main wanita di filmnya.

Ouch apakah ini yang membuat rusa cantiknya merajuk? Apakah benar karena ini?

Hell itu sangat kekanakan. Tapi, jika kalian mengenal lelaki yang sering dijuluki rusa china itu. salah satu kemungkinan ini bisa masuk dalam kategori ' _Cara membuat luhan merajuk_ ' Ouch kalian tahu bila rusa cantik itu merajuk dia akan menutup rapat mulutnya.

Ia akan menjawab dengan gunaman saja tau dua kata tanpa penjelasan yaitu IYA dan TIDAK saja. Dan itu akan sangat mengesalkan jika lelaki manis itu melakukannya.

Dan tanpa membuang waktu sehun langsung memesan tiket dengan jadwal penerbangan hari ini untuk pergi menyusul rusa manisnya yang sedang merajuk di daratan china sana.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar malas melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa karena moodnya benar-benar buruk saat ini. Ouch ia benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh kekasih tampannya itu.

Sekarang pukul 08:34. Dan Luhan kini sedang bermalas-malasan sambil membaca Tabloid hari ini, sesekali ia membalas pesan dari teman-temannya.

 **Brakkk**

Luhan dibuat kaget oleh suara pintu apartemennya yang dibuka kasar oleh entah siapa itu membuang Taobliadnya ke lantai. Hanya saja yang tahu pasword apartemenya hanya luhan saja. Dan Ouch jangan lupakan kekasih tampanmu luhan.

Dan benar saja yang barusan membuka kasar pintu itu Sehun, Tuan Oh Sehun kekasih tampan-nya yang kini berjalan tergesa memasuki Ruangan apartemen minimalis namun terkesan mewah itu.

Dan kini sehun sudah berdiri menjulang di depan luhan yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofanya. Sehun menampilkan wajah dinginnya dan menatap luhan tajam seolah ingin membunuh luhan dengan tatapan itu.

Dan tanpa luhan duga lelaki itu naik kesofa yang ia duduki dan meraih dagu luhan lalu menyatukan bibir mereka.

Luhan tentu saja kaget. Pria rusa itu ingin melepaskan ciuman paksa itu. Namun sehun memegang kedua sisi wajahnya membuat ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tanpa putus asa luhan mencoba meraih kedua bahu sehun dan mendorong lelaki setengah albino itu menjauh membuat tautan bibir mereka lepas.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya luhan kalap. Ouch kepalanya sekarang berdenyut-denyut nyeri karena kejadian barusan.

" Apa yang aku lakukan? " Sehun mengulang pertanyaan luhan dengan raut bingung. Namun detik berikutnya seulas senyum tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

" Tentu saja mencium bibir kekasihku. Memangnya salah? " Ujarnya santai.

" Salah. Karena kau menciumku tiba-tiba. Dan mengapa kau disini? "

" Aku merindukan kekasihku " Ujar sehun mulai mengerayangi luhan.

" Jangan sentuh aku. Dan jangan menciumku lagi " Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu tangan sehun yang demi tuhan itu sangat nakal mengerayangi bagian-bagian privatnya.

" Kenapa? "

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya saat tangan luhan menahannya.

" Karena aku tidak mau. Bibirmu itu sudah kotor " Ucap luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ouch jangan bilang kalau rusa manis itu akan menangis?

" Kalau begitu, Bersihkan. Bersihkan bibirku dengan bibirmu sayang? " Ujar sehun.

Kini ia menyesap leher jenjang luhan.

Luhan mendorong sehun lagi. Lalu lelaki manis itu berdiri dan mulai melenggang pergi meninggalkan sehun yang sedang berada di sofa sembari berkata,

" Aku tidak mau "

" Kalau kau tidak mau. Aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri " Ucap sehun.

Sehun mengejar luhan dan menarik lengan lelaki mungil itu, menjatuhkan tubuh mungil luhan diatas karpet yang berada di ruang tv, lalu mencium bibir luhan dengan begitu err- _Bergairah_. Tangan sehun menjelajah seluruh bahagia tubuh luhan.

Luhan tentu saja berontak. Tapi s epertinya sehun sudah mempersiapkan tenaga besar untuk menahan posisi mereka saat ini.

Kini sehun merangkak menaiki tubuh luhan mencoba mengunci pergerakan rusa itu yang terus saja meronta-ronta.

Tangan kiri sehun mengunci kedua tangan luhan di atas kepala rusa manis itu. tangan kanannya mulai mengelus-elus nipple luhan yang masih terbalut kemeja putihnya.

" Eungghhh " Lenguh luhan.

Saat dirasa luhan sudah tidak berontak lagi sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan kirinya lalu mulai bekerja membuka kancing kemeja putih luhan.

Lelaki albino –hampir maksudku- terus saja menggoda tubuh luhan dengan mengelus-elus perut rata luhan, dan sesekali memilin atau menarrik kedua nipple mengemaskan milik luhan.

Dan luhan dibuat terlena olehnya. Ouch hampir saja luhan tenggelam dalam permainan Oh sehun. Ia pun tersadar kala bibir tipis itu mengigit kecil bibirnya meminta akses jalan masuk padanya.

Dengan seganap kekuatannya ia mendorong tubuh sehun agar menjauh. Sehun menjauh, kini luhan bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya tadi.

Kancing kemeja luhan kini sedah terbuka semua menampilkan perut rata dan nipple pink miliknya yang demi apa membuat sehun menatapnya lapar.

" lebih baik kau pergi. Aku ingin sendiri " Ucap luhan dingin. Ia tak mau melihat wajah sehun karena sumpah demi apa membuatnya teringat akan tragedi _Screen kiss_ sehun di filmnya yang benar-benar mumbuat dadanya sesak.

" Sayang maafkan aku " Ucap sehun. Tangannya berusaha meraih wajah luhan agar mau melihatnya.

" Itu tuntutan pekerjaan mohon mengertilah"Ucap sehun ia tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. jika ia tahu ia bisa saja menolak Screen Kiss itu.

" Aku tahu,Itu tuntutan pekerjaan dan dorongan dari tahu itu"

Luhan membuang wajahnya saat mengatakan itu kemudian dia menongakan kepalanya untuk menatap lurus kearah sehun.

"Dan kau menikmatinya"Sehun tahu itu pasti membuat luhan sakit dilihat begitu banyaknya bulir yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata luhannya itu.

" Kau menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati, kau memberikan bibirmu kepada orang lain. Kau– "

" Aaarggh sehunie tidak mencintaiku lagi huwaaa... " dan ouch keluarlah raungan-raungan seperti semalam.

Sehun berusaha menenangkan rusa mungilnya itu yang sedang mengamuk. Ia mencoba merengkuh tubuh mungil itu namun luhan menepisnya.

" jangan sentuh aku. Aku benci sehunie... Huwwaaaa "Luhan semakin histeris.

Dan sehun kehilangan akal. Ia mencoba meraih dagu luhan dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil kekasihnya. Namun baru menempel luhan sudah mendorong dadanya kasar.

" Jangan cium aku. Bibirmu sudah kotor oleh wanita jelek itu "

Dan dengan itu sehun kembali menerjang luhan menaiki tubuh mungil itu. Ia Mencoba mencium luhan lagi namun luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan. Dan dengan gemas sehun menarik dan memilin nipple kanan luhan kasar.

" Eeeuuungggg "

Berhenti. Luhan berhenti memalingkan wajahnya. Kini ia menatap sehun sendu,

" Jadi benar semua ini karena itu? "

" kalau begitu aku minta maaf sayang. Maafkan aku "

" Hiksss... Sehunie bilang Sehunie milikku. Dan Aku milik Sehunie. Milik Sehunie Mikikku Dan Milikku milik sehunie "

Luhan kembali menagis.

" Hikksss... Hikksss Sehunie memberikan bibir milik sehunie kepada wanita jelek itu. Dan aku tidak suka Milikku di sentuh orang lain Huwwaaaaa.. ." Dan luhan kembali meraung-raung.

Sehun tersenyum senang. tentu saja, Karena itu membuktikan bahwa luhan sangat mencintainya. Dan sudah dipastikan Sehun juga sangat mencintai rusa china itu.

" Baiklah Aku minta maaf. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi tanpa seijinmu dulu "

" _Yakseokejeo_? " Luhan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

" _Yakseohae_ " dan sehun mengacungkan lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking mungil luhan.

Sehun memeluk luhan yang masih sesenggukan karena menangis. Lelaki imut itu tertidur pulas di pelukan kekasih tampannya setelah beberapa lama dengan posisi itu.

' _huhhh padahal sedikit lagi. Awas saja rusa nakal aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi nanti malam. Aku akan menghajarmu samapi kau kesusahan berjalan. Biar saja itu balasan untukmu karena sudah membuatku khawatir. Jadi persiapkan dirimu... Dan juga Holemu sayang kekekek'_

 _._

 _._

' _Wo Ai ni Xiou Lu ' -Sehun_

' _Wo ye Ai Ni Sehunie Tampan ' -Luhan_

 _._

 _._

Suara naynyian burung berkicuan di pagi yang cerah ini. Dan hal itu mengusik Luhan dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk perutnya erat.

Luhan tersenyum mengingat kegiatan mereka tadi malam yang harus luhan akui itu sangat hebat karena tingkah konyol kekanak-kanakannya kemarin. Ia jadi diberi hukuman oleh kekasih tampannya itu.

Ingatkan luhan untuk meminta cuti selama seminggu pada managernya karena Ouch lihatlah banyaknya kissmark yang sehun berikan tadi malam, Dan tanda cinta itu bertebaran dimana-mana dari mulai leher hingga ke paha dalamnya.

Ouch dan jangan lupakan holenya yang di hajar sehun habis-habisan tadi malam. Ouch sanggupkah luhan berjalan dengan benar setidaknya untuk hari ini?

Tanpa luhan sadari tangan sehun mulai menggeliat merayap menggapai gundukan kecil merah muda yang ada didadanya.

" Eungghh " Lenguh luhan.

Sehun benar-benar hentai jika di pagi

 **END**


End file.
